A duplex communication system includes two interconnected transceivers that communicate with each other in both directions. There are two specific types of duplex communication systems; namely, half-duplex communication systems and full-duplex communication systems. In a half-duplex communication system, the two interconnected transceivers communicate with each other in both directions. However, the communication in a half-duplex system is limited to one direction at a time; that is, only one of the two interconnected transceivers transmits at any given point in time, while the other receives. A full-duplex communication system, on the other hand, does not have such a limitation. Rather, in a full-duplex communication system, the two interconnected transceivers can communicate with each other simultaneously in both directions.
Wireless and/or mobile communication systems are often full-duplex as specified by the standard(s) that they employ. For example, a common full duplex mobile communication standard includes Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS). In these full-duplex communication systems, the transmitter typically uses one carrier frequency in a given frequency band (e.g., 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, etc.) and the receiver uses a different carrier frequency in the same frequency band. This scheme, where the transmitter and receiver operate over different frequencies, is referred to as frequency division duplexing (FDD).
Despite using different frequencies, the signal strength of the transmitted signal is often significantly greater than that of the received signal (e.g., by as much as 130 dB) at the transceiver. As such, the receiver is susceptible to interference from the transmitted signal. In order to limit the interference, conventional transceivers include a duplexer, which utilizes frequency selectivity to provide 50-60 dB of isolation between the transmitter and receiver. However, to provide for today's high frequency communication standards, duplexers should be built with high quality factor (Q-factor) and low loss materials, which currently cannot be done using silicon-based technology. As such, duplexers are fabricated using special materials and processes (e.g., ceramic, surface acoustic wave (SAW), film bulk acoustic wave (FBAR), etc.) that cannot be integrated with a transceiver on a silicon-based IC.
More recent implementations of full-duplex wireless transceivers operate over multiple frequency bands (e.g., there are 14 frequency bands for FDD-UMTS), which require a separate duplexer for each band in order to meet the isolation requirement. As each duplexer is off-chip (i.e., not integrated with the transceiver on the silicon based IC), the cost in terms of monetary and size for multi-band transceivers is substantial.
Therefore, a need exists for a duplexer functional circuit that can be fabricated using silicon-based technology such that it can be implemented on the same integrated circuit as the transceiver and that can serve multiple frequency bands if desired.
The present invention will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.